


Prisoner

by RoadFar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：萨列里的丰富内心戏。警告：纯粹脑补，很多瞎脑补，基于音乐剧的瞎脑补。





	Prisoner

　　那是一具丑陋的躯壳。

　　他迈着浮夸的步子跑了过来，额头上有汗水滑落，丝毫无损他精心描绘的、狂野而又庸俗的眼线，递上了他刚刚誊写好还未干透的谱子。

　　“萨列里，我亲爱的朋友！你是第一个。”

　　他是在邀功吗？有幸成为他的作品的第一个读者，那是他给予的恩赏吗？

　　哦，何其的自大，何等的狂妄。他真是一个让人作呕的家伙。

　　“快，瞧瞧，瞧瞧我刚写的曲子。你会喜欢吗？你一定会喜欢的。”

　　他的眼睛里有光，那是从哪儿来的？他的自信是这个世界上最可笑的东西。他，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，他的自信正如他的作品一般廉价。

　　他的作品……

　　那是一支笔直射向萨列里心脏的利箭。将他洞穿，倒刺割裂伤口，鲜血从他的胸口喷涌出来，在他的身上生根发芽，抽条生长，长出粗壮的枝干，开出了漫天的繁星，从遥远的恒星传来的声响连绵不绝，从一千年前响彻一万年后，他的两耳之间只剩下了这巨响的共鸣，这重量将他压倒在地。

　　萨列里以为自己失明了，他倒在地上，世上所有的东西都失去了形状和光彩，只剩下莫扎特在那儿。如果他只能看到莫扎特，那他和瞎了也没区别。他只能看到莫扎特，他被迫、他无可奈何地只能看到莫扎特，看到他眼中的一切，不再有自己的意识，莫扎特是个庞大的怪物，他吞噬群星，拉开铁幕，将萨列里囚禁其中。

　　萨列里忍耐着接过了他的曲谱，他的手腕酸疼，太多，太多音符了，他几乎拿不住这几页纸。莫扎特一声不吭地站在他身边，但他的眼睛在不停地呐喊，快看看吧，快看看吧，看看吧看看吧看看吧……

　　——看看吧，然后再一次臣服，把你的心脏献给我，萨列里。

　　你的心脏是我的，你的肉体是我的。你的皮肤，你的骨骼，你的血液，还有你的灵魂，全都是我的。你把一切都给我了。献给我吧！

　　“这很……俗气。你找不到更好的表现方式了吗？”

　　萨列里把谱子丢回了莫扎特的怀里。他刚经历了一场暴风雨，他的长靴陷入了被雨水溶解的淤泥里，被狂风带来的每一滴雨滴都仿佛是鞭笞，抽打在他的身上，将他的脊梁都打碎了。他挣扎着爬出了那片雨云之下，而这又有什么用呢？那只是牢笼下的一小片雨云罢了。

　　人们说莫扎特是神童，是天使。那真是天大的谎言。他是个恶魔，他的所谓的才华都是和恶魔做了交换得来的，他涂黑了自己的灵魂化身恶魔，得到了蒙蔽蛊惑的才华，他是个最大的独裁者，他建立的规则血腥残酷。所有人都是盲目的无知的，只有萨列里，他是清醒的，他看清了莫扎特的伪装，他拒绝沉沦，即便他的骨血都被吞吃殆尽，他也要离开这无尽的囚笼。

　　“你真是一针见血，萨列里！我想到了——”莫扎特抱住了他的脸，在他的嘴唇上重重亲了一下，“我有了一个绝妙的点子！”

　　他挥舞着手中的曲谱跑远了，一路上与遇到的每一个人描绘着自己的绝妙点子。是萨列里给了我灵感——他的声音传了过来，清澈得就像刚凿出来的水晶，跌落在了地上碎裂成无数片，每一片碎片都扎在了萨列里的身上，他数不清自己身上有多少伤口，疼痛深入骨髓，只有……只有嘴唇那儿是无知无觉的。

　　哦，不，那是有感觉的，那是云，是晨曦，是少女身上的芬芳，是仲夏夜的美梦。莫扎特是个魔鬼——他的摧毁轻而易举，萨列里无法呼吸，他想自己快要吐了，那轻薄的嘴唇撕开了他的坚守，用肮脏的语调在他的耳边轻语。

　　——你属于我，萨列里，你是属于我的，你的血液会为我而沸腾，你的欲望会随我而起伏。

　　莫扎特的亲吻离开了他的嘴唇，落到了他的喉咙上。他尖利的牙齿咬在喉咙口，随时都能要了萨列里的命。牙齿与皮肤的摩擦发出了震耳欲聋的响声，可是没有人听到。萨列里想要大喊，看看吧！看看你们以为的天使！你们看到他黑色的血液了吗！那一切都是巫术，是邪恶的魔鬼带来的地狱末日！你们的脚在滚烫的岩浆里熔化，你们的灵魂被他抽出悬挂在高处，你们都看不见这一切吗！

　　没有人看到这一切。啊，是的，因为莫扎特伪装了自己。他用乖巧的样子、纯真的神情伪装了自己，他衣着光鲜妆容完美，他谈吐风趣性情活泼，他戴着面具遮挡了自己真实的模样——他选择的躯壳丑陋极了，但那依然不及他内里丑陋的万分之一。

　　但这一切不会永远持续下去的，因为萨列里看穿了这一切。他会撕碎这一切的伪装，哪怕自己粉身碎骨，他的灵魂也绝不会放弃。他将会撕掉莫扎特的面具，弄乱他精心打理的发型，擦花他引以为傲的眼妆；他要掐住莫扎特的喉咙，让他不能再吐出魅惑人心的词句，就连发出声音都不能；他会扯开莫扎特的衣领，所有人！请你们见识一下他的皮囊之下究竟是什么样子的——

　　他的那个纯粹是恶魔的灵魂。

　　萨列里也想要看看——那极致的恶，那纯粹的罪。莫扎特十恶不赦。他的所有才华都是罪恶的。他的存在就是罪恶的。他与恶魔做了交易，是他选中了恶魔，而不是恶魔选中了他。他掠夺了所有的才华，这世上所有的一切才华。萨列里跳进了这一片汪洋大海，他要解放那些才华，所以他必须潜下去，潜得更深，找到那个牢笼的锁，打开它，哪怕耗尽自己肺里所有的空气。

　　萨列里渴望着这一切的发生。莫扎特的身躯颤抖着，他的身体绽开，迸射出无数的才华流光，它们变成各种各样的形状飞上了天，在空中聚拢出了雨云，闪电击打在中间，雨水降了下来，不再是暴风雨，那雨水润泽着所有干涸的皮肤，包括萨列里自己的——

　　他抬着头张开嘴，任由雨水落到嘴里，或者由他的皮肤渗入他的身体。这雨水在他体内聚集，有了意识，在他的身体里开了口。

　　“你要……做个交易吗？”

　　哈！

　　这一切就如他的推断。恶魔终会显形，它摇尾乞怜，恳求坚持到最后一刻的胜者放它一码。而那个与恶魔做交易的人，莫扎特，他残破的躯壳会渐渐风化，他建立在这个世界里的所有神像都会倒塌，他甚至会从人们的记忆中消失，仿佛从未出现在这世界上一样。

　　萨列里找回了呼吸的方法。他大口喘着气，周围一个人都没有，他慢慢抬起手，碰触着自己的嘴唇。

　　他听见狂风在耳边咆哮，他闭上了眼睛，莫扎特依附在他的内眼皮上，向他抛出了一个飞吻。

　　萨列里猛地睁开了眼睛，他的双手在眼前挥舞，驱赶着恶魔带给他的幻象。

　　——你是无法控制我的……

　　 **囚徒** 绝不屈服。


End file.
